


染殡香 前番

by abc305614



Category: 333333
Genre: F/F, 子父
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2020-07-23 18:49:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20013112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abc305614/pseuds/abc305614





	染殡香 前番

银白龙尾死死缠住金色龙尾，坚硬的鳞甲摩擦、碰撞，发出骇人的“滋啦”声。

润玉双目猩红，露出了雪白尖利的獠牙，毫不犹豫地咬住了太微的后颈。太微额头爆出青筋，发出了撕心裂肺的哀嚎，他甚至可以听见血液泊泊涌出的声音。

“不要……”

润玉置若恍闻，头向上一扬，一条龙筋连皮带肉从脖颈处被抽出，鲜血淋漓。

“啊！……”

金色龙尾一下子剧烈地抽搐起来，尾鳞梗直，痛苦地拍击着地面，掉了大片大片的鳞，金玉碰撞的声音不绝于耳。

鲜血从太微的嘴里喷出，润玉不由得闭上了双眼，任由温热的血液洒在脸上，喉结一动，吞下了含在口中的龙血。

那些血，滚烫至极……  
从润玉的口腔一直烧到胃，仿佛要把他烧成灰烬。

润玉再次俯下身，一条一条龙筋从太微体内抽出。银白龙尾上的两团蹭着金色龙尾慢慢地变得炽热硕大。

太微满心全是绝望，双手痉挛握爪，不断地抽搐，鲜血灌满口鼻，呼吸困难，巨大的痛苦使他连哀嚎都嚎不出来。

尤其是那两团炽热，在自己冰冷僵硬地身体上磨蹭着，实在是难以忽视。

润玉笑得温柔，轻轻吻去了太微面颊上的泪水，舌尖向上，舔舐起太微紧闭的眼缝，以及从中流出的清泪。泪水又酸又涩，可偏偏润玉一脸享受，仿佛那是什么世间难求的琼浆玉露。

“父帝，不哭…”

润玉一挺腰，两团炽热无情地捅进了金龙的生殖腔，长出浅浅的倒刺固定在柔软潮湿的甬道内。

太微咬紧了牙关，泪水流得更凶。

这算是报应吗？抽龙筋、剔仙骨，还有无情的强暴……从前他加诸于润玉身上的痛苦与折磨，现在润玉都要报复到自己的身上，甚至是十倍、百倍!

润玉开始抽送，鲜血从交合处渗了出来，染红了两条华美非常的龙尾。

“听说父帝从前俊美无双，仗着这张皮囊俘获了花神、废天后、甚至还有我娘的芳心…将她们利用的干干净净，这手段好生厉害！ ”

“哦！对了！父帝，你告诉玉儿，你是不是也和水神做过了？才让他不会因为花神之死和父帝你撕破脸……”

“父帝，你说啊…到底是不是这样啊……”

润玉凑到太微的耳边，如恶魔一般低语，轻而易举地击碎了太微的自尊。

“唔唔…不…”太微艰难地摇头，脸上一片冰凉。

润玉脸上的表情蓦地变得狰狞狠厉，一把掐住了太微的脸颊：“我不管父帝从前有多少女人、男人！从今天开始我才是父帝的唯一！父帝只能被我操！”

太微根本就不知道自己的长子还对自己有这种龌龊心思……

大力粗暴的肏干还在继续，太微咧开一个艳丽至极的笑。

“我恨你……”

“父帝乖，我才是你的世界……”  
“父帝无论如何都要爱我……”


End file.
